What Bullying Means To Me
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: My anti-bullying story! R&R. NO ROMANCE!
1. The Bullying Started

_**This is my anti-bullying one shot! I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Carson, Faith, Parker and everything else that isn't recognizable!**_

* * *

><p><span>Katie's POV<span>

Ms. Collins assigned the whole class to do a poem on bullying. Well, I knew exactly how it felt to be bullied. Right before we moved to California, I got bullied because Kendall and Logan. No, they didn't bully me, but they were sorta the reason that it all happened.

Kendall told Mom and me he was gay and he had feelings for Logan. We weren't shocked at all. I could even see them getting closer and closer and I'm ten! I knew Kendall would find love someday after that stupid girl Kaitlin broke his heart for that football star Mike. I was happy that he found someone else to love.

Kendall and Logan started dating and everything was fine. My big brother was happy again and nothing changed the way we had our sibling days. It was all perfect…until the day Kendall and Logan went out for the first time. That was when Katie came home with a bunch of bruises…

_Flashback_

_9 year old Katie Knight was walking down to lunch by herself when she got pushed into a wall by a bunch of boys and girls._

"_Hey, Freak Knight! How are your gay brother and his even gayer boyfriend? Are they enjoying their gay love?" one of the girls asked her._

_She knew that voice well. That was Carson Lawrence's voice. She has hated Katie since first grade when she had a Barbie and A Mermaid Tale backpack and Carson didn't. She told Katie she would get her back for that._

"_Just because my brother is gay doesn't mean you can be mean to me!" Katie yelled as she was pushed to the floor and got punched continuously._

"_Yeah we can. Your stupid, ugly ass, gay brother can't do anything about it! You're going to be gay just like him, Freakazoid!" Faith Garner, Carson's second bitch-in-control, told her as she threw another punch at the right side of Katie's ribs._

"_Yeah, Kend- gayfer isn't here to stop us from beating you until you bleed. I hope you die and rot in hell just like him!" Parker Hanson, Carson's boyfriend, said as he punched Katie's nose and made her bleed._

_It continued like that until the lunch bell rang and the group dispersed back to class. Katie could barely move when her best friend Kayla saw her and rushed to her side._

"_Katie, are you okay? You could like you just got into a fight!" Kayla asked as she tried to pick her up, Katie's whimpering made her slowly put her down and she ran to get their teacher._

_Mrs. Kingston rushed back with Kayla and the nurse. She had a wheelchair and slowly placed Katie in it. They had to call the hospital to come pick Katie up._

_She arrived at the hospital with three broken ribs, a broken nose, a bruised stomach and a broken wrist. She cried even though it was painful to even breathe. Her mom and brothers arrived there all with worried faces. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were the one that looked the worst. They all had puffy red eyes and tear streaked cheeks._

"_K-K-Katie, what happened to you?" Kendall asked first, tears daring to fall again._

_She had to use the dry erase board the doctors gave her because she can't talk until her ribs heal up._

'_I got in a fight.' She wrote._

"_You got into more than a fight, you're in the hospital! What really happened to you?" James asked as the tears he tried to hold back fell on his shirt._

'_I got beat up by a group of kids' she wrote._

"_What? Why did that happen?" Logan asked as he went closer to Katie._

'_You and Kendall dating…Carson and her friends didn't like that.' she wrote._

"_Carson Lawrence and her friends beat you up because of us?" Kendall asked as his tears fell next._

"_I'm so sorry, Katie-Kat." Logan said as his tears fell faster than before._

'_Yea, but I'm ok and I don't blame you, Logan and Kendall.' She wrote and smiled smally._

"_Katie, you're not alright! You have to write on a board to write us because you broken ribs could stab your lung! This will never be fine!" Carlos told her and his friends while his tears fell, too._

"_I'm telling Mama Knight about this." James said as he walked out to find her._

_James and the guys all told her the story and Mrs. Knight was furious. She went to the school and told them the same story. The school had to expel them all involved. The kids all had to be put in a juvenile facility. _

_Katie healed up slowly than normal, but the guys never gave up hope that she would get better with time. She was in the hospital for seven months while she healed her body back to normal._

_Flashback Over _

Katie shivered as she remembered that day so well. After all of that and Katie got out of the hospital, she started to feel guilty because she worried them so much and she started to believe all of that stuff that Carson and her friends told her.

She started to harm herself by cutting and taking diet pills. She ended up almost dying in Carlos' arms and had to spill her secret to him. He helped her get better secretly, while the guys never asked why he and Katie got so close over the years.

She is now healthier than even and doesn't harm herself anymore. Katie finally found what her poem was gonna be about as she typed away on her laptop…

* * *

><p><strong><em>So...how was it? Good or Bad? I hope you guys or gals enjoyed the story and read the next chapter to see Katie's poem that I wrote!<em>**

**~~~MissH2O~~~**


	2. Katie's Poem

_**A/N- This is my own poem that I wrote just for today! I hope you read it and review!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>What Bullying Means To Me by Katie Knight<span>_

Bullying Is…

Hurtful to everybody who goes through it

Pain that lives on forever inside

Reasons some people want to die

Nothing that helps

Something that keeps kids from wanting to see the outside world

Breaking down self esteem of people

Cuts on the wrist or a bottle of aspirin and alcohol

A gunshot to the head or heart

A reason to end your own life, even if it was perfect

Pressure to suicidal thoughts

Depression

Eating Disorders

Overly exercising your body til you lose all that 'weight'

Never eating a full meal

The main reason people go to therapy

Just another release of pain the bullies go through that someone should help them with

Something that I'm against…are you the bullied or bully?


End file.
